Many challenges are encountered during the development of antiviral agents, including adverse events and the development of drug resistant viruses, which necessitate chemists, biologists, and pharmacologists to develop improved, more potent, and less toxic medicines.
Antiviral compounds are previously reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,394, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,574, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,716, WO 9405639, WO 9740029, WO 0208244, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,051, WO 03106461, WO 9109849, U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,021, WO 9214743, WO 9428920, U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,244, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,937, WO 9933815, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,032, U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,953, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,007, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,338, WO 9117159, WO 9721685, WO 0190106, WO 9509843, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,972, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,483, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,445, WO 9933781, WO 03035077, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,209, U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,912, U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,438, WO 9414436, U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,421, WO 0218369, WO 9804569, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,387, WO 9530670, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,208, WO 0066558, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,209, WO 9116320, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,232.
Although there are major differences among viruses, specific virological and pharmacological approaches used to develop novel antiviral agents are similar across many viral diseases.
Due to the threat of resistance posed by the known drugs, there is a constant need to update the development pipeline and consider different antiviral drugs.